Coming Home
by Laura Kim
Summary: Nara Shikamaru tem um ótimo motivo para querer voltar para casa tão depressa.


**Disclaimer:** Sei que pode ser um choque para todos vocês, mas Naruto não me pertence.

**Coming Home**

- Por que você está tão ansioso para chegar em Konoha?

Shikamaru desviou os olhos da fogueira a sua frente para pousá-los na criança que havia se pronunciado.

- Você deveria estar dormindo – falou preguiçosamente.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – rebateu o menino. Ele era extremamente curioso para alguém de apenas cinco anos. E teimoso. E irritante.

Shikamaru respirou fundo.

- Garoto problemático – resmungou.

- Já disse que meu nome é Haru.

O mais velho franziu o cenho, estudando-o. O menino estava com os braços cruzados e a boca formando um biquinho.

- Olha, _Haru_ – começou, dando ênfase no nome da criança. – Nós só vamos ficar acampados por mais duas horas. Viajamos hoje o dia inteiro e...

- Exatamente! – o menino exclamou, com a vozinha aguda – Você fez a gente andar o dia inteiro. Quando eu pedi pra fazer xixi você ficou atrás de mim dizendo pra eu terminar logo... é porque você quer chegar logo na vila, certo? Porque você tá tão apressado?

- Viajamos hoje o dia inteiro – repetiu Shikamaru, pegando um graveto do chão da clareira onde estavam e usando-o para atiçar o fogo. – e sei que você está cansado. Se não dormir durante o pouco tempo que tem você nos atrasará amanhã e nos colocará em perigo. – tornou a olhar para Haru. – Você não quer que nada de ruim aconteça com a sua mãe, quer?

O tiro acertou no alvo. Sentiu uma pequena pontada de culpa ao observar o menino arregalar os olhos e olhar para a mãe, que estava enrolada em um saco de dormir ao seu lado, adormecida. Shikamaru recebera a missão de escoltar mãe e filho até Konoha em segurança. Não lhe foram dito detalhes sobre o porquê deles precisarem de abrigo, mas ele sabia que eles estavam fugindo já há algum tempo. Usou deste conhecimento para tentar fazer com que Haru descansasse um pouco. Como a maioria de seus planos, funcionou. O menino voltou a se enrolar no saco de dormir e fechou os olhos, deixando Shikamaru em paz.

**xXx**

Haru sentiu a boca abrir enquanto olhava para o portão de Konoha. Depois de mais um dia de viagem eles finalmente haviam chegado ao seu destino – aquele _bobo_ do Shikamaru mal havia dado tempo para ele fazer xixi de novo! – e a entrada da vila não era nada como o menino havia imaginado. Para falar a verdade, nem ele saberia dizer direito o que esperava encontrar, mas sabia com certeza que não esperava que aqueles muros fossem tão... _grandes_. Era essa a palavra. Quanto mais se aproximavam do portão, menor ele se sentia.

Por estar tão ocupado olhando para cima, Haru não percebeu que havia uma pequena comitiva os esperando. Só se deu conta quando ouviu um gritinho fino:

- Papai!

Ele olhou para frente a tempo de ver um vulto rosa atirar-se nas pernas de Shikamaru.

- Wow! – exclamou o jounin – Calma, princesa. – ele se abaixou e pegou-a no colo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Haru sentiu a boca abrir-se ainda mais. Em quase três dias viajando com o mais velho, ele não o vira sorrir sequer _uma_ vez. Ele era todo negócios, encorajando-os para andar mais rápido, esperar mais um pouco para poder beber água, comer ou descansar e alerta a tudo ao seu redor. E, segurando aquela garotinha – que parecia ser um ou dois anos mais nova que Haru – seu rosto estava iluminado, os ombros relaxados. Parecia outra pessoa.

O mais novo observou enquanto Shikamaru aproximava-se de uma mulher. Ela tinha as longas mechas loiras presas em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e uma franja cobrindo parte do rosto, mas mesmo assim Haru podia dizer que ela era linda. Usava um vestido roxo que ia até os joelhos e sua barriga estava grande e redonda. Lembrou-se de uma vez quando, ao ver uma moça com a mesma barriga, perguntara para a mãe se ela estava doente.

- Não, querido – ela respondera, rindo – Ela está carregando um bebê dentro da barriga dela.

A mulher bonita sorria de orelha a orelha. Shikamaru colocou a menina no chão e apoiou-se sobre um dos joelhos para poder pressionar os lábios na barriga grande dela, que soltou um risinho. Ele voltou a se levantar, abraçou-a e, quando eles se afastaram um pouco, encostou os lábios no dela. Haru franziu a testa e percebeu que a menininha também fazia uma careta.

E então, naquele momento, após observar a cena toda, Haru percebeu porque Nara Shikamaru estava tão ansioso para voltar para casa.

**xXx**

**N/A:** Eu sempre imaginei essa cena e toda vez que eu pensava sobre ela eu me derretia toda, então eu pensei "por que não?" e resolvi colocar a ideia no papel. Não tenho certeza se consegui descrever direito a imagem que eu tenho na cabeça; talvez eu revise ou faça alguma outra fic com uma cena parecida e mais detalhada – não prometo nada! -, mas eu acho que por enquanto essa dá para o gasto. Virou minha mais nova xodó. :p

Críticas são sempre bem-vidas!


End file.
